Slayers School Classroom Chaos 2
by Nissie-chan
Summary: It's another day of school for the Slayers gang, and Mr. Rezo gets possessed! How are they going to get rid of this evil spirit?


Slayers School Classroom Chaos II  
  
  
Our story begins when Lina is in the middle of 4th period waiting for the bell to ring. Mr. Phabrizo was lecturing the class on antonyms and synonyms. He was planning on going on, but had to stop and try to get it straight in Gourry's head.  
"So, your saying antonyms are the opposite?" Gourry asked.  
"Yes! That's what I've been saying for the past half hour!" scolded Mr. Phabrizo.  
"Well, why didn't you say so in the first place?"  
The whole class anime-sweat-dropped and started packing their things before the bell rang. Lunch was the only good thing Lina could look forward to.  
After wasting away 4th period, Lina decided to eat some of Zelgadiss-senpai's lunch. He always had plenty to eat. As for Lina, all she had was a couple of mints and an I. O. U. sticker.  
"How pathetic. Why don't you just pack your own?" Zelgadiss-senpai inquired.  
Lina sighed. "Luna always insists on doing my lunchbag. It's her way of getting back at me for whatever I did the day before."  
"What did you do this time?"  
"Feed the dog some of my cooking. I never knew dogs could get sick from chocolate cake."  
Zelgadiss-senpai glared at her then turned away. "Well, anyway, I already ate lunch. My study period was cut in half because of some make-up testing so I had an early lunch."  
Lina gritted her teeth and walked over to Gourry and Sylphiel. Surely they have some food.  
"Konnichiwa!" said Lina trying to sound friendly.  
"Oh, uh, hello Lina," replied Sylphiel, about to spoon-feed Gourry some rice. Lina sat down and grabbed a small bowl of teriyaki chicken. "I just wanted to-munch munch-see how you two are doing-munch-" Sylphiel watched Lina eat up her special, 'For Gourry-san Only!' teriyaki chicken.  
"Lina, please mind your manners." She warned. "That's Gourry-san's lunch only!" Lina smiled and grabbed a bowl of pickles. Sylphiel gasped.  
"You wouldn't dare! Those are Gourry-san's pickles!" Sylphiel scolded. Gourry began to eat some food he brought from home.  
"Gourry won't mind, right?" Lina asked, turning to Gourry. Gourry only managed to say "Hmm?" through his rice-filled mouth.  
"There. Now I'm off!" Lina said walking away with the pickles.  
"Lina, you get back here!" yelled Sylphiel chasing after her.  
The two girls began in a high-speed chase. They ran through the gardens and they ran through the school. They even ran past Zelgadiss-senpai who was eating his lunch.  
"Lunch?" Lina yelled coming to a screeching stop. "Zel! I thought you already ate your lunch!"  
"L-Lina! I, uh...It was a plan so you wouldn't eat my lunch," replied Zelgadiss-senpai.  
"You!" Lina began chasing Zelgadiss-senpai, while being chased by Sylphiel, who eventually gave up. Lina chased Zelgadiss-senpai into the gardens next to the school where a small shrine contained an evil spirit. Lina was about to toast him when she saw Amelia and her classmates, who go to the junior high near by.  
"Amelia, what are you doing here?" inquired Lina.  
"We're on a field trip, visiting an evil spirit who justly got what he deserved when he destroyed and ravaged cities," replied Amelia. "Why aren't you in school, Lina-san?"  
"I'm making Zel pay for lying to me about food," answered Lina.  
"Zelgadiss-senpai? Lie? Lina-san, give him what he so justly deserves, on behalf of justice!" Amelia struck a pose, her hand pointing to the sky.  
Lina ignored Amelia and went off to chase Zelgadiss-senpai again. He ran up to the shrine, about to climb the wall. Lina walked up slowly; her hands seemed like they were about to clap but stayed around 5 inches apart.  
"Fireball," she yelled. Zelgadiss-senpai dodged each one. The shrine, being immobile, was blasted to bits.  
"No! The shrine!" screamed Amelia.  
Mr. Rezo heard the blasting and ran over right away to see a ghost like figure. It entered his body, possessing him. Zelgadiss-senpai got off the ground after dodging all of Lina's fireballs. Lina and Amelia stood there, shocked. And Amelia's classmates all ran towards their school.  
The possessed Mr. Rezo turned to Lina and began laughing.  
"Mwa ha ha ha ha! Thank you for setting me free. Now parish!"  
The possessed Mr. Rezo began shooting fireballs all over the gardens and yards, destroying everything he could reach.  
"A dragon slave should stop him," Lina said.  
"No, Lina-san! You'll hurt your teacher if you do that!" Amelia said.  
Lina sighed and thought, "Isn't that the point?" The possessed Mr. Rezo began heading towards the school to spread his destruction. Zelgadiss-senpai went after him. He chased him around the schoolyard, destroying buildings, uprooting trees, and even worse-stepping on perfectly good lunches!  
"Gourry-san's lunch!" shrieked Sylphiel.  
"I'll handle it," Gourry said, taking out his Pencil of Light. "Light, come forth!"  
The possessed Mr. Rezo stood up to the challenge. Before Gourry could stab the possessed Mr. Rezo, Amelia grabbed him out of the way.  
"Gourry-san! You can't kill your teacher! It would be unjust!" she told him.  
"Why not?" asked Sylphiel in befuddlement.  
"Well, he started it first," Gourry replied. Lina joined them.  
"You're such a jellyfish for brains!" she scolded.  
The possessed Mr. Rezo began powering up to destroy the four when all of a sudden...  
"Raw Tilt!"  
The evil spirit was destroyed, leaving Mr. Rezo's body beaten and battered from the attack.  
"Zelgadiss-senpai!" shout Amelia after the smoke had cleared. "Zelgadiss-senpai, I thought that was the last thing we wanted to do!"  
"Works for me," Lina said.  
Mr. Rezo was rushed to the hospital, Amelia returned to her junior high, and everything was back to normal...besides the fact the school was mostly blown up.  
THE END  



End file.
